1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for protecting the exposed glass surfaces of a vehicle, including the external rear view mirrors. More particularly cover means are provided over these surfaces to prevent the formation of ice or frost and to ease the removal of snow and/or other debris.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Prior to the present system, there have been other methods for protecting the outer surfaces of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,157 discloses cover of flexible material adapted to cover the outer surface of a rear view mirror. However, the cover is adapted to protect the outer surface of the mirror support with the mirror left unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,197 discloses a flexible cover for the windshield and side windows of a vehicle to aid in the removal of snow and ice. The cover extends over the roof of the vehicle and may be mounted by using flexible magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 633,306 discloses a cover for a lamp comprising a bag like member having means to close an open end. However, elastic or mating members are not disclosed for closing the open end of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,298 discloses the use of elastic margins for water impervious covers, such as boat covers.
The present invention differs from the prior art by providing window cover means and rear view mirror cover means as a system for protecting these surfaces.